I'm different
by Vins O' Lantern
Summary: Something went wrong. Something went TERRIBLY wrong! A certain someone succeeded in pissing Satan off and now he's paying the price... Rin and Yukio find a small bundle out of their door and their adventure begins! Will you follow them? (in-progress)
1. Prologue

Um…well guys, this is my first fanfic so, hey, be nice! Thanks! I really appreciate it! I would also like to apologize for my English since it's not my native language. There's nothing else to say, so…ENJOY! :)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**[Prologue]**

Rin and Yukio were heading to their dorm room. It was a cold, winter night some days before Christmas but it was not an ordinary night… Not at all!

When they arrived, Shiemi was outside of their dorm waiting for them while holding something in her hands. Something like a bundle. "Shiemi! What are you doing here this late?" a shocked Yukio asked. "Yuki-chan, Rin-chan! I am really sorry for coming here this late but I have something… unique to show you." Rin and Yukio looked at each other. "Sure! Come in Shiemi-chan!" Rin said without hiding his curiosity. Yukio unlocked the door and they quickly got inside out of curiosity to see what had Shiemi brought with her. "So Shiemi, what do you have for us?" Shiemi placed the bundle, softly, on the couch when the boys heard a soft moaning… "What the…" Rin put the blanket away and… "**A BABY?!**"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, that's all for now! I'm really sorry I promise to upload a new chapter in a few hours.

'till then, I would really like to hear your opinion about the story's first chapter!

And remember, BE NICE, I'M NEW HERE! :)


	2. Mighty demon!

"A BABY?!" Yukio and Rin said simultaneously. How did this baby appear in the school campus? And more importantly, was this baby related to someone the boys knew?

"Isn't he cute?" Shiemi said while holding the small baby in her arms.

Yeah, it was only fair to admit it. The baby was cute… But Rin would not fall for this. Something was up… Rin studied the baby. 'Hmm… Let's see… Big cerulean eyes, pointy teeth (?), green hair… He sure is uniq- oh boy!' the baby looked up, at Rin and smiled happily. "AMAIMON THE EARTH KING!" Rin fell on the couch trying to believe that this baby was actually a mighty demon king.

Yukio studied the baby boy too. His older twin was right. The baby was a full-blooded demon! And not just an ordinary one… A prince of Gehenna, a demon king, a son of Satan!

Yukio fell on the couch too. Only Shiemi was standing, holding a sleepy Amaimon, on her lap. She obviously didn't know the importance of this baby. To her, he was a little cutie who was found in the forest near the school campus.

"Hey Yuki-chan, Rin-chan! What happened? Who is Amaimon? What is the 'earth king' thing?"

'Seriously?' Rin thought. Yukio fixed the glasses on his nose and called upon his teacher-self. "Amaimon the Earth King is a demon prince of Gehenna, as well as, a son of Satan. He comes seventh in Gehenna's hierarchy and as his name reveals, he controls the power of nature. His familiar is a low-ranked demon, a goblin named Behemoth. For us exorcists, he is an A+ level demon and if you want to face him alone, you have to exercise every day for about 20+ years." Yukio fixed his glasses again and fainted on the couch. Shiemi looked at Rin. "Oh! Don't mind him. It's the first reaction. He will be okay in a few hours." Rin said and moved Yukio to his bed.

Shiemi held Amaimon closer as the baby was about to sleep. "Rin-chan? Will they be after him? Will they try to kill him?" Even though Rin wanted with all his heart to say yes, he comforted Shiemi saying that he would do whatever he could. Yeah, he was hating that bastard. He was the one who hurt Shiemi! But on the other hand, he didn't want Shiemi to be sad. He would protect the boy. He would do it for himself, too! Now that Amaimon was a baby, Rin could do whatever he wanted to him. And the best part? He could not defend himself! Ahahahahaha!

"Thank you Rin! And I am terribly sorry for asking but could you please let him stay here until I find someone else to take care of him?"

Oh! That was a hard one! Letting a dangerous demon (even as a baby) in his place, was a bad move. He would end up killed sooner or later. But Rin couldn't avoid Shiemi's pleading look. No! He had to say no! He had decline! He was a mighty (half) demon after all!

"Um… Sure! That should be a piece of cake! Don't worry Shiemi-chan!"

'Yeah! I definitely showed her who's the boss here!... Oh boy! I screwed up! -_-'

"Thanks Rin-chan! Amaimon behave yourself or else Rin won't like you at all!" and with those words, Shiemi passed Amaimon from her lap to Rin's. "I have to go now. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Shiemi left, leaving a speechless Rin with a small demon in his arms. Amaimon turned his head to look at Rin. Rin did the same. When their eyes met, Amaimon let a soft yawning sound escape his lips. He was really tired. "So you are a cute, little guy now, huh? Okay, I'll play your game" Rin said. He lay in his bed and put Amaimon beside him. Within a few minutes the small boy was asleep while holding Rin's hand. A cute smile on his cute face.

"Okay. Perhaps you're not a nerve racking demon anymore." Amaimon opened his big blue eyes slightly and placed his tiny palm on Rin's cheek.

"Are we sure you are Amaimon?" Rin closed his eyes and joined Amaimon in Dreamland.


	3. Puppet clown

When the morning came, Rin's body started to wake up. He turned to his side and felt a medium-sized body under his own. Rin opened his eyes only to face a 2-year-old Amaimon sleeping under his chest. "Oh, what have I done? Destiny, why are you so hard?" he murmured. Wait, how had the boy grown up so much, just in one night? He looked again. The, now, 2-year-old was still there, asleep, lying on his stomach. Oh, joy! The half-demon got himself dressed and opened his bedroom's door and saw Yukio in front of his computer doing some research about their "problem". The younger twin turned to face the older. "We have HUGE problem" the younger said. "No bro, I don't think the problem YOU found is bigger than the one I found." When Rin said that, his bedroom's door cracked open and revealed a naked, still-sleepy-child Amaimon.

Once more, the Okumura brothers were speechless.

"I am hungwy!"* said Amaimon with his high-pitched voice.

Amaimon was now dressed in Rin's old clothes, eating happily his bowl of cereals. Choco Flakes. That's why he was eating them. They were full of sugar.

"Rin I think I found what happened to Amaimon!" Rin turned to face Yukio. Yukio continued "he was punished by Satan. Look here… it says: Satan is the ruler of Gehenna, the demon realm blah, blah, blah… Satan has the right to punish whoever he wants, except the Eight Demon Kings. Even if a Demon King enrage Satan, the Overlord has no right to kill him. He can punish him though. There are various punishments for a Demon King. Amputation, imprisonment, trashing, psychological torture, transformation into something weaker than their current selves, tail's eradication etc…" Yukio finished, turning his head to Rin. "Yes but we don't know why he did that" Rin said showing Amaimon's current state. Amaimon turned to face them with a happy face while drawing something on a piece of paper. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We don't know" Yukio exhaled. "Okay! It's Sunday which means we don't have to stress ourselves out. I have a meeting in ten minutes though -_- … It's okay. You two can go for a walk. It's fine by me. Don't worry!" Rin had already put on his jacket and he was now searching for an Amaimon-size jacket. "Oh… okay. I'll buy some biscuits for you then!" "Haha! Okay!" Rin found a small jacket under a pile of clothes and put it on Amaimon. It was perfect! He also gave him a scarf and a winter hat in order to avoid the flu.

In the end, it was a bad idea to take Amaimon for a walk. The child would stop to every single shop and ask for a toy. Yeah, he was a child now and all, but stopping to twenty different shops, was REALLY annoying!

"Come on Amaimon! Behave yourself or else I'll buy vegetables instead of toys! And I know you don't like them…" … Silence…

"WAAAAH!" Amaimon was crying his heart out. Yeah, Rin had to admit that a vegetable soup image on his mind, was scarier than the scariest thriller! The poor boy had a right to cry for a reason like that. Rin knelt down and stretched his arms to hug and comfort the green-haired toddler. Amaimon accepted Rin's hug while the tears from his puffy eyes were soaking the half-demon's jacket. Rin didn't mind, though. He exhaled and finally gave up. "Alright. I guess you could have a toy. But only one, so choose wisely!" his face serious now. Amaimon's eyes lit up. "Yay! I want this purple clown over there!" the young one showed a stuffed toy through the shop window. Rin exhaled once more "Okay. You can have it." "Yay!" Amaimon said on more time and ran into the shop. Rin followed with a 'whatever'- look on his face.

"Hello young mister!" a kind old man said behind a wooden bar. "Ello owd mistuw"**** **Amaimon said with cheerful tone. The old man laughed with all his heart. "You sure are an outspoken young man!" Rin grabbed the toddler's arm to prevent him from saying something smarter. "Hey! Le' me alown!"******* The shop owner turned to face Rin. "You must be the kiddo's brother, yes?" Rin thought about it. "Um…" he faced Amaimon and the boy smiled at him. "Yes! I'm his brother!" Big cerulean eyes lit up. "Ha! Wonderful! Now young mister, what would you like to have? A big stuffed bear or a dragon? Perhaps a radio-control plane? Maybe a red bike? A car? YOU NAME IT! Go on…" Adrenaline filled Amaimon's bloodstream. This place was Paradise! He would like to have everything in this room, but he only needed that small purple clown. He didn't know why, but there were blur memories in his head… About a purple clown… "I want that!" he said and showed the toy. The old man had a questioning expression on his face. "Oh? From all the things I have, why this little toy, young man?" Amaimon was shy now. Like a small fragile child. "Um… I… I lowv… clowns?"******** he wasn't even sure why he was buying it. Rin saw the unsure look on Amaimon's face.

"Alright young one... Here you go!" the old man gave the stuffed clown to Amaimon. Rin paid and after a few minutes they were out on the streets again.

This time, no one said nothing. The atmosphere was heavy. Rin had so many questions in his head! Amaimon was clutching the small clown really tight. It was like he was afraid of losing it. Seriously, what had happened to Amaimon? He was quiet and serious now. He seemed to be lost in deep thoughts. Even though Rin didn't like him as an adult, he didn't like, seeing him like that. He was young now. He had to be carefree and cheerful. Not gloomy and wistful…

There was snow everywhere. Every single rooftop was covered by snow. Toddler and teen had just finished their walk without talking. Rin had to do something about it. He had to make Amaimon feel better, but in order to do that, he had to know what had caused his bad mood. "So Amai… Um… You love clowns?" Rin mentally smiled to himself. It was a good start! Amaimon had a questionling look on his adorable face but he replied anyway. "Yeah, I… I like them." Rin smirked. "Well, have you ever met one?" A shadow was casted upon Amaimon's eyes. "I… I don't know"

Rin had enough of this! He knelt down and looked towards Amaimon, the toddlers head hanging low. "What do you mean you don't know Amai? There is no way you don't know!" Rin had gone too far. Amaimon lifted his green-haired head only to reveal his red and full of tears eyes. "I SAID I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T REMEMBER!" his little heart couldn't take it anymore and the demon child burst into tears. Rin lifted him up and held him on his chest. "I wanna go home…" Amaimon managed to say between his sobs, holding his puppet clown tight. Rin was hit by an idea. "Oh, not just yet. We have to visit a life-size clown first…"

*I'm hungry

**Hello old mister

** *leave me alone

****I love clowns

REVIEW PLEASE :)

Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Sickness

"Oh, hello there mister Okumura!" Mephisto Pheles was standing by his huge window watching the snow falling gently on the academy's grounds. Rin closed the heavy door behind him, without letting go of Amaimon. "Hi Mephisto." Rin could never stand this flamboyant demon. "Oh! So, you've come here with company. Excellent!" Mephisto said and approached Rin's arms, where child Amaimon was resting. Rin had a serious look on his face. "I think you have some explanations to give us, clown…" Mephisto saw the toddler's face… "Oh, My!" was the only thing Mephisto could say. Even HE was in shock! Amaimon closed his eyes and opened them again. He knew this guy from somewhere. He was sure about it! He just could not remember…

Mephisto stretched his white wrapped arms to pull Amaimon in a hug. Rin was scared to leave the boy in Mephisto's care, but Amaimon wasn't scared. Not at all! He knew, somehow, that the tall guy would not harm him, so, he stretched his small arms too. Rin had no other choice but to let Mephisto hold the boy. The youngest one, was pulled in a warm hug. It was good. He felt safe! He also liked the rhythmic sound of the clown's heartbeat. He felt like home. The tot wrapped his tiny arms around Mephisto's neck and rested his head on his shoulder, closing his big cerulean eyes. "I didn't know you were this good with kids" Rin said surprised. Forest green eyes were casted upon him, not angry this time, but soft. Wait a minute… Was the demon soft on the tot?

Rin and Amaimon stayed there for about three hours discussing the Amaimon's issue and trying to find solutions. when they were about to leave, a terrible blizzard was casted upon the academy grounds and it wouldn't let them leave. 'Great!' Rin thought and mentally slapped his face for sticking here with the jazzy principal.

"Don't worry dear boy! You can stay here tonight. You can use one of the ten guest rooms in the mansion! It would be fun! ;)" The half-demon looked at the sleeping boy on Mephisto's lap and exhaled. "Alright. I'll survive, I guess -_-" Rin took out his phone and called Yukio to inform him about the blizzard. "It's okay Rin! I won't go home tonight, either. Our meeting was out of academy city and we can't come back until the blizzard's end. So, I'll see you in a few days." "Okay Yukio. See ya!" The brothers hang up. "I'm all yours -_-" Rin said with an exhale. Mephisto's forest green eyes lit up with a huge grin. "WONDERFUL!"

Even though Rin didn't admit it, he had fun! He played video games with Mephisto, they played board games, they watched movies, they cook-fought, they had fun. Amaimon enjoyed himself too! The boys would play with him and they would tickle him and they would make him laugh his little heart out. He was feeling amazing! He wasn't even in mood for sleep.

It was almost two o' clock in the morning when the demons decided to stop the games and rest for a while. Mephisto had his butler to prepare a dish for his half-demon guest and a warm bottle of milk for his younger guest. While Rin was eating his salmon-spaghetti dish, Mephisto was sitting on his couch holding Amaimon on his lap and feeding him the milk. Amaimon had been playing games with the demons for at least four hours and as a result he was tired now. He was really happy though and that was shown on his face. His fat cheeks were red! Mephisto's long white hand was caressing his red cheek. The clown's touch was so gentle on his skin! The small tot placed his tine palm on top of Mephisto's who was still caressing his cheek. Amaimon's soft eyes closed and reopened slightly revealing his dark and long lashes. Mephisto studied him. His facial features were so adorable! The boy had something angelic on his demonic face. The child let a soft moaning as he was lifted by Mephisto.

Mephisto took the little child in a dark bedroom. He turned the nightstand's lamp on, and lay Amaimon gently in bed. "Gute Nacht, kleine bruder" the older said and placed a soft kiss on the younger's forehead. Amaimon didn't understand Mephisto's words, but he hadn't the energy to reply anyway, so, he moaned again and kissed Mephisto's cheek. Mephisto pulled the blanket up to Amaimon's chin and left the room leaving the stuffed clown on the nightstand.

The demon made it to the living room, where Rin was eating, and glared at him with a serious look, something unique for someone like Mephisto. "I believe you know the consequences of this transformation." Rin looked at Mephisto with a questioning look, letting Mephisto continue. "He will die." Rin stopped eating. Those words could not just fit in his mind. Was it even possible? Mephisto had no other choice but to go on "his small body and heart won't be able to contain his tremendous demonic power forever. We have only two options. Whether we turn him back to normal or he dies. I wish I could let you choose but I would never risk Amaimon's life like this." Rin was in a loss of words. Was Amaimon, eventually, going to die? Was that guy in front of him, Mephisto? Would he be able to help Mephisto save Amaimon? So many questions! His train of thoughts was interrupted by Mephisto, again. "Enough for tonight. You should get some sleep. You need it" The purple-haired demon left Rin alone in the living room together with his thoughts. Yeah, he definitely needed some sleep.

The following morning Rin woke up listening to the sound of the wind. He got up and looked through the window of his room. The blizzard was stronger than the previous day. He was in deep thoughts again when suddenly remembered: 'Amaimon!'

He was wondering for about five minutes until he found Amaimon's room. Rin opened the door only to face an empty bed. That was not good…

He ran through the long corridors of the mansion until he faced a heavy wooden door. 'This must be the clown's bedroom' he thought. He opened the door quietly without a crack-sound… It was a purple room with a huge bed. Actually, it was a bed from the one corner of the room to the other. There was no floor, only bed. Rin climbed on the bed and tried to reach Mephisto. When he did, he saw the demon, asleep, cuddling the tot in his chest. Amaimon was paler that usual. His face was tired and he would let a ragged breath now and then. His head, buried in Mephisto's shoulder. His cheeks redder than before. He was in pain…

Rin had no choice. He shook Mephisto gently in order to wake him up. "Mephisto. Hey, Mephisto! Wake up! Please, wake up!" Mephisto opened his green eyes slightly revealing his cat-like pupils. "Wha?" he asked with a hoarse voice. He then saw his baby brother in his arms. "How did he end up in my bed?" His eyes, big with wonder. "I would ask you the same. He seems to be sick, he perhaps came here searching for comfort while you were sleeping." The two older males spared a moment studying Amaimon's face. The boy was definitely sick.

Five minutes later Mephisto was already dressed in his casual clothes. A pair of grey torn jeans and a dark purple hoodie. He then helped Rin give Amaimon a bath to drop his fever.

Rin was taking Amaimon's clothes off while Mephisto was preparing the water's temperature. Amaimon didn't want to take a bath but he had no energy to complain about it. When the boys put him in the tab, his body felt unexpectedly good. The warm water washed the beads of sweat away. He felt like sleeping…

Rin was washing his body while Mephisto was washing his green hair. Mephisto liked this feeling. His baby brother's hair was soft like a newborn's. Then, Rin took him out of the tab and placed him on a towel which was in Mephisto's arms. The clown wrapped the towel around Amaimon and held him protectively, like a mother would. Amaimon was feeling so good! This rhythmic heartbeat again. How nice! It was like a lullaby to him. The green-haired looked the purple-haired in the eyes. He felt secure. Mephisto passed Amaimon to Rin's lap. "Now now Amaimon! Stay with Rin 'cause I've got a lot of paperwork to do" Amaimon decided that Rin was good too! Now a different, rhythmic heartbeat was heard. Different but still nice! Amaimon made his palms two tiny fists and placed them on Rin's chest, over his heart. He could feel the beat!

Toddler and teen passed the whole morning together since Rin didn't go to school cause of the blizzard. They played hide 'n' seek, they read stories, they ate candies, they did a lot of things but they also tried not to interrupt Mephisto's work with their voices. That was nice until an unbearable headache hit Amaimon. His little head was throbbing and everything around him was going round and round. He fell from the couch and as he was collapsing on the floor, Rin caught him. Amaimon started screaming in agony. "MEPHISTO!" Rin called for the demon to come. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure. Mephisto stepped in the room with a decisive look and big strides. "We can do only one thing" he said taking his hoodie off, leaving his torso uncovered. He took the sick Amaimon from Rin and placed his throbbing head in the crook of his neck. "Please Amaimon, bite my neck!" Amaimon did as Mephisto said. He bit the demon's neck, breaking the skin, letting the blood fill his small mouth. Mephisto's eye pupils were dilated. His eyes wide open, full of pain. Rin was in shock. The adorable little guy was actually a vampire! No, of course he wasn't but was acting like one, sucking Mephisto's blood like that. The older demon let out some moans of pain. The blood-feeding thing lasted three minutes. Amaimon was now less violent, so Rin could hold him in his arms releasing Mephisto from the pain. Now, some beads of blood were rolling down on his chest. He was exhausted from the blood loss. His back, against the wall for support. "D-Demon blood… is … something l-like… tranquillizer" he managed to say between ragged breaths. Rin helped Mephisto go to his bedroom and rest. Then, he returned to the living room and collecting a now sleepy and feverish Amaimon in his arms, he sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"What happened to you Amai?" it was almost a rhetorical question but Amaimon managed to answer with his remaining strength. "… head was hurtin' an' I didn't know wha' to do… it was hurtin' me… I am scared… I wanna go home… Rin… please…" Rin didn't know how to reply. Amaimon had never said his name before! He had never said 'please'. he would never admitted his weaknesses. Now, he was a fragile child, helpless and scared… He sat on Rin's lap and leaned his head on the other's shoulder while watching the fire. Rin took a blanket and wrapped Amaimon in it. It was warm and nice. The tot was feeling nice too! He was wrapped in a blanket and hugged by someone who was caring about him. He wasn't alone. He had Mephisto, too! Mephisto was a good guy, just like Rin! He was funny and cool at the same time!

"Rin… I… I love you!" Amaimon exclaimed and hugged Rin back with his remaining strength. Rin smiled at him. A genuine smile! Amaimon felt his heart beating fast. He was so happy! He took Rin's palm and placed it over his small heart. Rin was confused. Amaimon then said "Can you feel the beat? It says I'm happy! This is also my heart's lullaby. I like your heart's lullaby, too!... Thank you… Rin…" said Amaimon and placed a quick kiss on Rin's cheek. He then closed his big eyes letting his long lashes seal them. It was time for a nap. "I love you too, Amai…" Rin said. He cuddled Amaimon in his chest and wrapped themselves with the blanket. Yeah, it was definitely time for a nap!

End of the 4th chapter!

In my opinion it was full of fluffiness ! :3

PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Thanks for reading, you guys! :)


	5. I'm different

Amaimon is now 5 years old…

It was 5 p.m. when the young demon woke up. Amaimon was feeling better. His fever had been brought down and as a result, he was more active now. He struggled in Rin's arms in order to free himself. It was humiliating! He, a legendary demon prince, a lord of chaos, a ripper of mankind, a sinister assassin… locked in a sleeping half-human's arms. And the worst of all… There was no escape!

He struggled harder. His violent moves interrupted Rin's sleep. Rin opened his eyes. "Hey, little buddy! Feeling any better? Let's check your temperat-Aah!" When Rin was about to check Amaimon's temperature, the small demon bit his hand. "Huh? Why did you do that? Don't be a brat!" He didn't pay attention to Rin's words. He was feeling jumpy and he didn't know why. He grabbed Rin's hands. "Rin… I wanna go out! I mean… could we go out… please?" 'Huh? Excuse me? What's with the sudden question?' Rin thought. He looked through the window. There was no blizzard anymore. To tell the truth, he was bored spending the whole day inside the mansion. "Alright. But promise you will put your scarf and gloves on and you will be a good demon! I can't afford chasing you in every shop... You have expensive taste!" By the time Rin was done lecturing him, Amaimon had already put his scarf and gloves on and he was kissing Mephisto goodbye. Mephisto's exhaustion was gone. His eyes, bright green again. A mischievous grin on his lips. His actions, full of vividness. His hands were resting under his chin as usual, drinking a cup of pink tea.

"So, you're leaving now. Too bad! I'm not going to persuade you to stay, but you can stop by any time. It's really nice having someone to play!" Even though Mephisto was a trickster, Rin knew his concern over Amaimon, very well. Well, he could never blame him! He was a big brother too, so, he knew that feeling. He was concerned over Yukio, his younger twin. He would guard his brother with his own life. So would Mephisto, even though Amaimon could not remember their fraternal relation.

Mephisto kissed Amaimon's forehead. His lips were gentle against the soft white skin. The clown almost closed his eyes making them look soft and touching Amaimon's nose with his own, he said "Hey, fratellino! Be a good boy and let Rin take care of you. You don't want to end up sick again, well, do you?" Amaimon playfully pushed Mephisto's nose with his own, saying "Mephi! I'm not a baby! I'm a big demon now! I can take care of myself!" "Yeah, I can see that!" Rin mocked. Amaimon took his nose from Mephisto's and grabbing Rin's hand, left the principal's mansion.

Even though the blizzard had just ended, the weather was nice. The snow was once again falling gently and there were children playing in the park. Demonic cerulean eyes lit up. "Rin! Look over there! Can I go play with them? Can I? Please!" Rin could not avoid his super-cute face. "Okay. But be careful!" Amaimon was now jumping up and down. "Yeah! Don't worry Rin!" he ran off but moments later, he returned to Rin placing a quick, shy kiss on his cheek as a 'thanks'.

Thirty minutes later, Rin was sitting on a bench reading a manga when he decided to spy on Amaimon. He hid himself behind an old tree near the frozen lake where Amaimon was playing with the other children. It was fun spying on the tot! Amaimon was having fun too! He was chasing the children, slipping on the frozen lake. He was careless and had already fell four times. But he didn't mind! It was nice!

Almost an hour later, Amaimon started feeling hot. He took his coat, gloves and scarf off and continued chasing the children.

Everything was fine until a coughing fit dropped Amaimon on his knees.

Rin was reading his manga when he heard screams coming from the frozen lake. He ran to see what had happened only to face a group of scared kids staring at Amaimon who was on his knees coughing. He couldn't hold his tail under his hoodie anymore. He let it reveal itself making the children run to every possible direction. His sharp fangs were now in view too. His fever was rising again making his white skin turn red. Tears were rolling down his hot cheeks. He rested his knees against his chest turning himself into a small ball. A weak and helpless child…

The other kids where nowhere to be found. They had left, leaving Amaimon alone.

Rin ran as fast as he could towards Amaimon. He lifted the boy in his arms and started to run. His breaths were shallow and ragged. Rin placed his hand against the demon's forehead. He was burning up!

"I knew it… it was all a dream… t-they l-left me alone… again… Rin… am I a freak?" Amaimon's eyes were closing. No! He had to stay awake. "No! You're not a freak, kid. You're different!" Rin said decisively. He had to make him stay awake, at any cost! Amaimon's eyes were now a blurred, dull blue. "Am I… different?" "Yes you are! You are an amazing kid, Amai!" "It seems you're the only one who believes it." YES! They made it on time! "I'm not the only one Amai! That's for sure!"

He opened the dorm room's door violently, kicking it while holding Amaimon bridal style. Fortunately, Yukio had returned from his business trip. "Yukio! Help!" "Onii-chan! What happened to Amaimon?" Rin laid the small child in bed. "Long story! Do something about his fever!" Yukio without other words, brought and placed a wet cloth on the toddler's forehead. Amaimon seemed to calm down. He was now asleep, letting soft moans escape his lips. Yukio poured water in his slightly open mouth. A few beads of water rolled down and left a trace.

Rin explained Yukio what had happened the previous day in Mephisto's mansion. He also informed him about the transformation's consequence, the possible death.

Yukio spend the whole night reading a medical book and doing experiments combining different medicines. Rin was in his and Amaimon's room. He was lying on his side while caressing the boy's red cheek. He sure was different! He was different even from his adult-self. Rin thought about it for a while… The adult Amaimon was always around Mephisto. The demon principal was his only family. He was the only one, strong enough, to face Satan. Plus, before Rin could hit Amaimon with his demon sword in the woods, Mephisto summoned a cuckoo clock to protect him. The principal was deeply concerned over Amaimon. He wasn't showing his concern because he was afraid they would try to harm him. Rin shook his head to make the thoughts go away. He then saw the fragile tot. the cute guy was awake, sleepy but awake, and he was watching him. His dull blue eyes framed by dark lashes. Suddnely, there was a sound of an empty stomach. "R-Rin… I want… cake… and cola… and candies… and pizza… please?" Rin laughed. "What's so funny? I'm sick and hangwy!" Amaimon said with a baby-like accent. "No, there's nothing funny. You're just an amazingly cute… different guy!"


	6. Awkwardness

It was early in the morning when the demon prince opened his eyes. He got up and noticed some differences on his body. He was feeling healthier. His legs could manage his weight without wobbling. His tail was stronger too! His arms could smash the concrete… He was also taller and his skin was rougher than before. He wasn't a toddler anymore, he was a pre-teen! Well, a short one, but still a pre-teen!.. His eyes hovered over the bed's edge only to see Rin, hugging the clown puppet on his chest while sleeping peacefully. Amaimon didn't want to interrupt Rin's sleep, so, taking light and not-audible steps he reached the dresser. He found an ultramarine blue sweater (probably Yukio's) and a pair of small, torn jeans (definitely Rin's). He put them on and stepped outside the bedroom.

Yukio was AGAIN in front of his computer, searching for a solution to Amaimon's (and their) problem. A ten-year-old Amaimon closed the bedroom's door with an audible crack in order to be heard my Yukio. Yukio turned his head and fixed his eyes on Amaimon. That demon could always surprise him! "Good morning Amaimon! So, you grew up so much in just one night? Admirable, as well as, peculiar… Anyway! What would you like to have for breakfast?" said Yukio. He fixed his glasses on his noses nervously and stood up from his chair. Amaimon stood there thinking. "Um… don't know… maybe… chocolate cake?" his voice was still childish but it was also deeper and darker, like a demon's voice should be. Yukio exhaled. "Seriously? Cake? I don't think your stomach is going to agree with you. You should pick up something… don't know… lighter?" Amaimon was now looking his stomach with a questioning look on his demonically adorable face. "Well… what about… uh… Choco Flakes?" Yukio exhaled once more, defeated. "Alright, fine!" he said and walked to the kitchen. This green-head would never eat something without sugar! Amaimon took his place on the couch and turned the TV on.

A few minutes later, Yukio returned with a bowl full of chocolate cereals. He handed the bowl to Amaimon and took a sit opposite the young prince. "Amaimon, I would like you to answer some questions." Amaimon was annoyed now. 'Four-eyes' was sitting in front of TV, not allowing him to watch the anime he was watching. It was really annoying! Amaimon stood up ready to quarrel with him, but felt surprised when Yukio grabbed his small arm and pushed him back with all his might. Amaimon's back hit the couch's back. His heart was beating fast. His eyes, wide open. For the first time in his life, Amaimon was speechless. "No demon! You won't avoid the questions! I know your game and I won't play it!" Yukio was furious. His azure eyes sparkled angrily. The young demon was scared! He didn't know what to do. He just sat there submissively. He was a fragile child, again. Yukio crossed his arms on his chest, decisively. "Good! I knew from the beginning about your little game. You want to take my brother with you in Gehenna, huh? Well, you picked up the wrong person!" Amaimon was confused. He couldn't remember anything at all! The only things he knew, were his name and his demonic nature. He could not remember his birthplace, his friends, his family, his previous life, his enemies… There was nothing to remind him of Gehenna. He was reborn! A new person, a new life, a new family… Why couldn't Yukio understand?

Tears started to form in his eyes. Genuine… Pure… Nothing demonic in them. Pure desperation. He was a lost child in a world far from his home. "I… I d-didn't do anything…" the young prince said between sobs. "You are a liar! But I'm not surprised. You are a demon after all. Lies come naturally to you." Yukio was adamant. He didn't care if the child was trembling with fear. He had enough of this! "No! I swear! I…I did n-nothing bad… I-I can't… remember…" Amaimon was crying. His body, a small ball, curled up on the couch. He was trying hard to remember his past. The poor kid's mind was a blank page.

Rin woke up to Yukio's voice. He opened the door slightly in order to watch their faces while they were discussing. He saw his twin interrogating Amai.

"You can't remember. Aha! Okay… Even so, how could you do something like that to Rin, when he's doing his best for you to feel like home!? He nursed you back to health and you're dragging him to Gehanna! Is that Satan's plan?" Amaimon's head hanging low. He gave up all his efforts to persuade Yukio. There was no hope. There were no tears left to roll down his red cheeks. He tried one last time. "I'm not bad… I-I don't want to hurt Rin… Rin's trying hard to make me feel like home. Rin asks me questions too. But it's okay with Rin if I can't remember! I like it when Rin hugs me when I'm asleep. I can't see him, but I can feel him. Rin cares about me and I care about Rin! I don't want to forget Rin when I grow up and I don't want Rin to forget me when I leave. Rin's my ANIUE and I LOVE my aniue!" His small body stood up proudly. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, without shyness. It was Yukio's turn to sit there speechless. Rin stepped in the living room, where the discussion was taking place and smiled at Amaimon. "You're right Amai! I'm your aniue and you're my otouto!" The prince's cerulean eyes lit up. He ran and hugged Rin with all his might. Now, he was tall enough to reach and hug Rin's stomach. Ah! Feels like home! The sentimental moment was ruined when Yukio said "Rin you know he is a dangerous demon! Step away now! There are no demons with feelings . He wants to trick you!" Amaimon placing the right side of his head on Rin's stomach, looked at Yukio. He wasn't scared like before. Rin would protect him. A grin formed on Rin's lips. "For once in your life Yukio, you're wrong. He isn't the monster he used to be. He's different, he's changing! He's more human now! He's just a small kid in a hostile world. It's not his home. He needs us, Yukio! He needs YOU! You are the smart one brother, not me. Only you (and that clown, Mephisto) know how to turn him back to normal. But, until then, he needs our protection. You know, people are afraid of different ones. You should know that. Remember how people treated me when I was a child? You're better than that Yukio! You have to help him… you have to help ME." Yukio fixed his eyes on his brother and then on Amaimon's scared face. He could tell, the child's heart was beating fast, full of agony. He felt sorry for him, somehow. If he was in Amaimon's shoes he would feel the same. He was sure about it. "I don't know, Rin… his true form belongs to a demon, not to a child. Don't let him fool you!" Rin took a step forward. "Yukio, I'm a demon too. My true form is a nasty beast. But I can handle it 'cause you are always there for me. I've got you!.. He has no one…" Yukio faced the child again. What a fool he was! He was ready to throw an innocent child back to Gehenna? Yukio wasn't this kind of human. He wasn't a heartless beast. "Well Rin, for the first time in my life I have to admit it. You are right! He had no one… but he has US now!" Amaimon couldn't believe in his ears. Was Rin able to persuade Yukio? Oh, never mind! For once in his life, he felt loved by a family. It was an amazing feeling!

"Say Amai. Would you like to visit Shiemi today? We have to buy some medicines." "Um… okay… Rin-chan…" Amaimon said shyly. Rin smiled heartedly and helped the young prince with his jacket. Yukio smiled too and said "Please, do me the favour and buy these medicines. Combining them, I will amplify Amaimon's immune system!" "Okay mister Doctor!" Rin took a piece of paper from Yukio's hand.

Out on the streets again! It was a nice feeling! Amaimon was holding Rin's hand with his gloved one, without letting go. Even though he was ten years old now, he was still afraid of being left alone. Rin didn't mind. He gladly accepted his (new) brother's hand in his own. There was no wind. Only snow was falling gently on the ground. Their walk ended in front of a big metal door. Rin opened the door which was leading to a small garden. It was Shiemi's garden. Amaimon was feeling like home. For real! He knew it deep inside, that there was a special bond between flowers and him. "Hello Rin-chan! Oh! Is this boy somehow the baby I brought to you? I'm still searching for someone to adopt him. Don't tell me he grew up so much in just a few days!" Rin smirked. Well, that was a long story! He joggled Amaimon with his elbow. Amaimon stepped forward to introduce himself but he was really shy. "Um… hi?" his cheeks, red with shyness. Shiemi wanted to pinch his cheeks. Oh! They were so red and soft! He was still her cutie! "Hello… um…" "Amaimon." Rin said. "Yes! Hello Amaimon!" Shiemi said happily. The demon smiled back at her. "Why did you come here?" Rin took out the piece of paper that Yukio gave. "Yukio would like these medicines. And I would like a herbal medicine for Amaimon's coughing fits." Shiemi studied the paper. "Okay! Please come inside. It's freezing here!" They got inside and she closed the door behind her. "Please have a sit!" She offered. Rin and Amaimon sat on the couch while removing their coats. Shiemi returned to the living room bringing with her a tray with two cups full of cocoa and a plate full of fresh biscuits. "Makes yourselves at home! You have to wait for a while for medicines to be ready. The herbs are boiling." Amaimon took a sip from his cocoa. It was delicious! Full of sugar. Sweet! And the biscuits were nice too! He decided that Shiemi deserved a compliment. "I… I like your cocoa… and biscuits are nice too… very sweet…" Shiemi's eyes lit up. "Thank you Amaimon! You're very sweet too!" He let his eyes drop on the floor. His cheeks, redder than before! "Oh, dear! Are you running a fever?" She leaned on him to touch his forehead. "No! no! no! I'm fine!" the demon jumped away from her, scared. Rin was sitting on the couch, drinking cocoa and enjoying Amaimon's awkward moment. An hour later, Rin had told the whole story to Shiemi and the girl's eyes were wide with amazement. She leaned on Amaimon again. "Hey Amaimon, you are a demon, so, you have a tail too. Right?" He nodded his head shyly. "Could you please show it to me? I promise, I won't hurt you!" He nodded again. He lifted his blue sweater only to reveal a dark green tail hugging around his bare torso like a snake. He unrolled his tail and Shiemi touched its edge gently. A real demon tail! It was so soft and cute just like its owner. Shiemi's touched sent a pleasant feeling down his spine. He automatically smiled revealing his shark-like fangs. She noticed and smiled to that adorable image in front of her. "You are a sweet boy Amaimon! Just like your name says!" she said and kissed his now red-like-fire cheek. The demon looked at Rin pleading for help. Rin just sat there enjoying the boy's awkwardness.

"The medicines are ready! Here you go!" Shiemi gave two plastic bags to Rin and a jar full of fresh chocolate flavoured cookies to Amaimon. "You're the best Shiemi! Thanks a lot!" Rin said closing his eyes. "You're very welcome! Stop by any time!"

Back on the streets… "Well, did you like Shiemi?" Amaimon looked up to Rin. "She was… nice…" Rin insisted, knowing that Amaimon was shy . "Only nice?" Amaimon's eyes closed while holding he breath "She had… big… boobs…" Rin laughed hard "That's my boy!" Amaimon wanted to disappear from the planet. Shy, shy, shy! He opened the jar and put a cookie in his mouth in order not to say another word. Damn you Rin!


	7. Deal

When the boys arrived home, it was time for meal. They both were hungry! They walked in the kitchen and Rin found a note on the table.

Rin,

I'll be out for a while. I need to borrow some books from the Academy's library.

I won't be home before 10 pm.

PS: Cook something good for me, please!

~Yukio

* * *

Books? Library? Not before 10 pm? Seriously, this guy was overworking himself! Well, anyway! Rin turned his head to face Amaimon, who was trying to reach the last cookie in the jar but his hand couldn't reach it. "Amai! You ate all the cookies!? You're gonna have a stomach ache!" Amaimon smiled back at him with his lips full of chocolate. "I guess, I'm the only one who hears my words… -_-" The demon prince was licking his lips when a growl was heard, coming from his stomach. "Rin! I'm hungry!" a demanding look on his adorable face. Rin pinched the kiddo's soft, pink cheek. "Master Chef Rin, at your service!" Amaimon sat on a chair, waiting patiently for his meal.

* * *

After a few minutes, Rin placed a plate full of fried potatoes and ketchup on the table. Amaimon looked at the dish, disparagingly. "Don't wanna eat this." Rin's reputation as a good chef, broke into thousand pieces. 'Why you little…' "Why Amai? Don't you like fries? There is no one who doesn't like them!" Amaimon lifted his head "I don't like them!" Rin took the plate and made his way into the kitchen, screaming "FINE!" a few minutes later, he returned with a plate full of carbonara. The dish had the same ending. Rin cooked various dishes like, meat sticks, pasta, salads, burgers, chicken nuggets etc. They all ended up in the fridge. None of them could satisfy Amaimon's appetite.

* * *

Rin was exhausted from all this cooking. He eventually, sat on a chair opposite Amaimon. His eyes tired with black circles under them. "Could you at least, tell me what you would like to eat?" he didn't want to scream. He didn't want to scare the child. He SURE was annoying as HELL, but he didn't want to turn him back, into a fragile tot again. Amaimon shrugged. He didn't know, either. He wasn't sure if he wanted something salty… he was actually in mood for something sweet. "I wanna eat candies!" Rin's eyes opened wide. "Oh no kiddo! You won't. You just ate the whole jar of cookies!" Amaimon's eyes were shining like a puppy's. "I left one! Please?" Rin had to do something. 'Amaimon is a child and children want explanations for every little thing. Think Rin, think!' he thought. He leaned towards Amaimon with a grin on his lips. "Say Amaimon… Do you want to be a shortie forever?" Amaimon shook his head. Of course he didn't want to be a shortie forever! Rin continued "do you want to be weak?" Amaimon shook his head again. No! He wanted to be a strong demon! Just like Mephisto… Rin's hand was now on Amaimon's green head. "Do you want to get sick again?" That was a hard punch in the stomach. No… no… no! He didn't want to get sick again! He didn't want to feel that pain again. That sickness had cost him some new friends, some days before, in the park. That sickness had made him a burden to Rin. He didn't want to exhaust Rin with his presence. He just wanted to be with him… The boy faced Rin and shook his head, violently. Rin felt sorry for the kid but he smirked anyway. "Then, if you don't wanna be all these, eat the food I made for you!" The little cutie had no other choice but to eat whatever Rin had made for him. Rin brought a plate with salad and chicken nuggets. "Here you go kiddo. Dig in!" Rin handed him a fork and left the kitchen.

* * *

The older demon lied on his bed. He left the bedroom's door crack open, so Amaimon could come in if he wanted to. Rin was lying there for about an hour, listening to music, when new weight was added to the bed. He opened his eyes. Amaimon sat on Rin's bed. Even though he was a 10-year-old, his body belonged to a 7-year-old. Sure, demons were different from humans. Amaimon's body was thin and small. In appearance, he was fragile like glass. Who would have known, that this sickly child would become ten times stronger than Rin! "Did you eat your salad and chicken nuggets, Amai?" The boy nodded and lied beside Rin. He was thinking of Rin as a brother. An older brother, always there for him. Rin had become attached to the prince too. His adult-self was Rin's worst enemy (after Satan) but his child-self was his best friend! Rin had figured that Amaimon didn't like to talk a lot but he was enjoying his company. They stayed that way for about half an hour. They didn't really want to do something. They just wanted to feel each other's presence. Amaimon's words broke the silence. "Rin, I'm cold…" first, Rin made sure that Amaimon wasn't running a fever and then, said "We need to find a warmer sweater for you, kid!" he stood up and started searching for a warm jumper in Amaimon-size. After 20 minutes of searching, the result was expected. "Amai, we need to go shopping!" "Shopping?" Amaimon asked with a questioning look. His young, soulful eyes full of wonder. Rin scratched the back of his head "Yeah, you know… try on and buy clothes, go window shopping… stuff like these!" Amaimon nodded. "Aha! Understood! And what are we gonna buy?" Rin pinched the demon's cheek. "Clothes for you kiddo!" Amaimon was really happy but he didn't want to show his emotions. What if Rin was making fun of him? What if his words were just a joke? He was still afraid of humans. The youngster let his vivid, soulful eyes meet with Rin's gentle and calm ones. "New clothes… for me?" Rin ran his hand through Amaimon's forest green hair, playfully. "Consider it as a small gift!" Amaimon's cerulean eyes pierced through Rin. "Why Rin? Aren't I always a burden to you?" Oh, this little guy was always underestimating himself! "Stop doing this, Amaimon! You're not a burden to anyone! You're my otouto, yes?" The demon lowered his head, smiling. "Yes, I guess, I am…" "Right! Now, put on your coat and let's go!"

* * *

Half an hour later - Academy City's Shopping Center

"Wow!" Amaimon had never been in such a big building, at least, he hadn't had a memory of something like that from his previous life. People, sounds, shops, colors, signs… So many of them! "You like it?" Rin smirked. He knew the answer. There wasn't anyone who wouldn't like a place like that. The mall had everything! Fast food, electronic games, clothing shops, footwear shops, bookshops, cinema… You name it!

"Okay kid. You need a new, warm sweater, a pair of jeans and a pair of shoes. You're the one who's gonna wear them, so, choose wisely." "Thank you so very much, Rin-chan!" Amaimon's eyes were glowing. Pure happiness and excitement.

They passed their time trying on clothes | shoes | sunglasses | hats | wigs, playing games, eating ice-cream. In the end, Amaimon was so exhausted that Rin had to carry him. "Wanna go home…" he was so sleepy. The poor guy! "But we have not bought your clothes, yet! Come on! Let's go buy them!"

* * *

An hour later, Amaimon was wearing a loose orange hoodie, a pair of skinny black jeans and a pair of light green All-Star shoes. He was a funky little guy! A sleepy funky little guy, to be exact… Rin also bought a new lime-gray jacket and a brown scarf with orange pumpkin heads, for Amaimon. He had spent his whole allowance on Amaimon's clothes. Mephisto should esteem this financial sacrifice and give Rin and Yukio more money. For his own good… "I wanna sleep…" Rin looked at the demon. "We're done with shopping, buddy. We're leaving. I'll carry you. You can rest now." Without a second thought, Amaimon closed his eyes and rested his head on Rin's shoulder. He was so exhausted that he couldn't hold his tail that was wrapped around his torso, so, it made its way out of the boy's clothes. A guard saw this non-human limb hanging loose behind the boy and he screamed at Rin. Rin saw the long green tail too. Oh no! That was not good… He started running holding Amaimon firmly against his chest. He was sure the guard would call for help. Rin ran into a narrow, dirty alley. The boys were safe for now. The older demon put on his hood in order not to be recognized. He was running through some other small alleys 'til he ended up before a dead end. He was hopeless. There was no chance to get away from the guards. They knew he was hiding a demon. His brain was boiling, thinking about possible getaways, when a gloved hand grabbed his hood and pulled him up, until his feet couldn't touch the ground. "Eins, zwei, drei!"

* * *

Rin fell on the floor face-first. "Mephisto! You freaky clown!" Mephisto Pheles was standing above Rin's body. Amaimon was now resting in his arms. "Oh, my dear brother! You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you. Oh, that fills my heart with joy!" the demonic chairman said, in a dramatic way. Rin stood up cursing under his breath. He cleaned his clothes from dust. "Thank you very much but we have to take our leave." Rin tried to take Amaimon from Mephisto but his effort was fruitless. "Not so fast dear boy!" Oh no! This wasn't going to have a happy ending. "What do you want clown?" Mephisto grinned and took off his hat. "I risked my reputation helping you, you know…" What an irony! A demon risked his reputation, helping another demon. "So?" Rin continued "I didn't ask for your help." Mephisto grinned mischievously revealing his sharp canines. "No, you didn't ask for my help. You WISHED for it!" This purple demon was always so sneaky! The purplenette's face suddenly took a serious look. "You wished for my help and now I wish for yours." Rin gulped. Okay, he didn't ask for Mephisto's help but he needed it, anyway. "I'm all ears…" Mephisto grinned and leaned towards Rin. "How I love the obedience!" Rin was pissed off. "Tell me what do you want or shut up!" Amaimon moaned in Mephisto's lap. He was trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in the chairman's arms. The boy, eventually, placed his head in the crook of the principal's neck. Rin and Mephisto continued their discussion quietly without waking the poor child up. Mephisto exhaled. "I know how to save otouto's life…" Rin's eyes opened wide. "What do you mean, clown? Is he going to die!?" Mephisto exhaled once more. "I told you about it a few days ago and here we are, reminding you something that no one would ever forget. Seriously?" "Yeah, I remember the first time you told me but I didn't believe it. I mean, it's so not fair…" Mephisto felt a hint of sympathy for Rin. Even HE had feelings. "You're right. It's not fair! That's why I need your help." The bluenette's eyes pierced through Mephisto. "I'm listening…" Mephisto's eyes glowed. "The one and only remedy is located in Gehenna. You need to find it and bring it back to me. Then, my people know how to cure him." With a motion of his head, he showed the sleeping child on his white cloak. He then looked back at Rin. "You want to save him, too. You've become attached to him. No?" Rin's look was decisive. "Yeah! I wanna save him! He needs me. I won't let him down!" Mephisto smirked. "So, we are in agreement. Deal, right?"

Rin smirked too. "Deal!" Amaimon smiled cutely in his sleep.

* * *

End of the chapter.

REVIEW PLEASE! :)

Special thanks to ~**Lorelei Dark Embers**~

Thank you very much, dear friend! :D


	8. Home, sweet home!

"No Rin! You can't go there. It's dangerous!"

"Calm down, Yukio! It's only for two days!"

"No they aren't just two days. They are the last days of your life! Rin, going to Gehenna, is like committing suicide and you know it!"

"Wow! Slow down bro! It's not a big deal! Besides, I won't go alone. Mephisto is coming with me."

"Sir Pheles? Why is sir Pheles involved in this?"

"Um… He… Has his own business."

"He has his own business. Aha."

"Yeah what's the problem with that?"

"Oh, it's nothing! It's just I now you're lying to me."

"WHAT!? COME ON BRO! IT'S NOT A LIE! Besides, Mephisto will protect me, so, don't worry for anything!"

"Yeah, right! 'Cause, everyone knows, it's only natural not to worry about your brother!"

"Oh please Yukio, for the last time I'LL BE FINE!"

"OKAY! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT RIN! IT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS ANYWAY!"

* * *

Yukio walked away and slammed the door behind him, leaving Rin alone in their dorm. Rin knew, Yukio was worried about his twin. In fact, he was more worried for Rin going to Gehenna, than Rin himself!

Rin put some useful things in a bag and wore a T-shirt, a gray jacket, a pair of black jeans and his favorite All-Star shoes. He was ready to go when he found on the kitchen's table a note from Yukio.

* * *

Rin,

I knew you would go to Gehenna, despite my attempts to persuade you to stay.

I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried about you, brother.

Forgive me for yelling at you.

I wish you good luck!

~Yukio

Ps: You can leave Amaimon to me.

* * *

Rin left the kitchen and made his way towards his and Amaimon's bedroom. He opened the door and saw Amaimon sleeping, hugging his clown-toy on his chest, smiling. Rin approached him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Bye Amai… I'll be back soon… Don't worry, kiddo." He whispered and left the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

He left the dorm room and started running as fast as he could to Mephisto's mansion…

Fifteen minutes later, he reached the mansion's front door. _Ding-dong…_ Mephisto opened the door and set his eyes on a breathless-from-running Rin. He smirked mischievously and said "Oh, mister Okumura. Welcome!" Rin's body straightened up. He took a deep breath. "I'm ready to go! Are you?" Mephisto's grin revealed his pointy canines. "More than ready, dear boy…" his forest green eyes, flashed with excitement. He was visiting his birthplace after a long… LONG time! However, he knew his father and brothers weren't going to be in the 'Oh! Welcome home!' mood… He cleared his head from his thoughts and took a golden key out of his white coat's pocket. He put it in a random door's lock. "Eins, zwei, drei!" A hole opened in the ground and the two demons fell inside it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!..."

* * *

Rin fell on the rough ground, face-first while Mephisto touched the ground with his feet elegantly and gracefully. He couldn't hold it anymore! The principal let his long, purple tail make its appearance underneath his clothes. His pointy ears grew bigger with a downward incline. His eyes flashed with energy, vivid green with a yellow circle around the pupil. His teeth grew bigger too. Even his hair got a darker purple color. "Home, sweet home!" his said with irony in his now hoarse voice. Rin had never saw him like that before! Rin on the other hand, didn't change a bit.

* * *

The teen stood up and looked around him. There was no sky, only rocks above their heads. No rivers, only magma running between ruined buildings. Fog in the air. Weird sounds all around. Spooky lights from the houses' windows. Blue was nowhere to be found. Only red. Red everywhere! Dead, black trees, instead of green ones. Carnivorous plants instead of flowers. Ruined statues of the Archangels were decorating the Hell's front metal door and in the background of all this, Satan's territory… Demons' home… The Palace of Gehenna, home of the eight Princes of Hell.

* * *

"Wow!..." Rin was speechless. The (even more) demonic principal grinned. "Welcome home, Rin…" Rin looked at his (half) brother. "Alright, we have to find the remedy. Let's split u-" "Not so fast, kiddo! You are going nowhere alone! It's my responsibility to return you in one piece." The older placed his arm around the younger's neck. "Hey! Leave me alone, you jazzy clown!" Rin tried to free himself. "I said I'm your guardian and that's final." Mephisto stated with a bored expression on his face. It was obvious, Rin wasn't a match for that flamboyant demon. "Now kid, put on your hood and follow me." Rin did as he was told and Mephisto changed his flashy clothes with dark, assassin-like ones. Crimson red hood and wrap. Black, short dress-like cloth with belt around his waist and a sword hanging from it. Crimson leggings and leather, black boots with belts. In Rin's opinion, for the first time in his life, Mephisto was AWESOME!

* * *

The older demon pulled his hood in order to cover his face. "Alright, ready to go."

They left their hiding place and headed for the small town's square… Demons of every kind were walking, passing them by. The creatures were in small groups, discussing and laughing. None of them seemed to be dangerous. They all seemed to be peaceful and friendly. _Everything we know about you guys, is wrong! _Rin mentally said to himself.

* * *

"Hey! Come back here!" Principal and student, turned their heads to see a baker running behind a black wrapped man. "Someone, help me!" A team of demon guards ran behind the thief. The man, ran in a small alley and the guards lost his traces. Mephisto knew the baker since he was a little child. He felt obliged to help him. He turned his face to Rin. "I have to help. Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." Rin was scared. "No! You can go nowhere without me! You were the one who said that! Remember?" Mephisto had already left him alone but Rin wasn't staying there! He ran behind Mephisto. The guards saw Mephisto running in the alley and they followed him. Mephisto and Rin lost the thief's traces as well. Now, Mephisto was the one who was chased down by the guards 'cause of his clothes similarity with the thief's.

* * *

"Oh, no! I'm doomed!" The assassin-chairman yelled while running for his life with Rin a few steps behind him. "Hey, Mephisto! I think they are after you!" "Yeah, I already know that, Rin!" Suddenly, Rin's eyes caught the thief running on the roofs above their heads. "Hey Mephisto I found him!" But when Mephisto turned his head to see the thief, a gunshot was heard. The guards had saw and shot the thief. The man tripped and fell from the roof, blocking Mephisto and Rin's way. Rin saw a Mephisto, he had never seen before. The principal put the injured thief's back against the wall for support and pushed Rin behind him. Then, he attacked the guards, baring his sharp teeth. He took his sword out its sheath and started chopping down the guards' heads. Rin was in shock. Mephisto was a true swordsman! He kept dodging the guards' attacks without letting his hood reveal his face. One accurate strike, one guard down. That was, until a second gunshot was heard. _BANG… _Rin's eyes opened wider than ever. Beads of blood stained his cheeks. Mephisto fell on his stomach, in a pool of blood. His breaths ragged and shallow… Almost lifeless…

* * *

"Wha?..." Rin hadn't had the power to speak. His power was drained, after what he saw. He was hidden in the alley's shadows so, no one could see him. A guard grabbed Mephisto from his nape and dragged him in the square, living a crimson line behind him. The guard found one of his colleagues. "You killed him?" "Ha! It was a piece of cake, man! No doubt about it!" The guards made their way towards the square's center, so, everyone could see them. Rin helped the real, injured thief leave and then, he put on his hood and ran in the square following the two guards.

* * *

The guards dragged Mephisto's lifeless body before them and shouted "Attention, citizens! The thief before you, is dead! You can now rest assured. Your properties are now safe! But, enough with the talk. Let's his face for once!" Rin ran before Mephisto protecting him "Noooooo!" But he didn't make it on time. One of the guards took off Mephisto's crimson hood. All the demons in the square were speechless. Suddenly, all of them knelt down, simultaneously. Even the guards! Rin was the only one standing before them without kneeling. However, he knew the whole thing wasn't about him. Then, he heard whispers in the air '… the prince… prince… Samael… the prince?... the prince!... the prince is here… the long lost prince… you heard that?... the prince is here!... the unwanted prince…' Rin couldn't take it anymore. He bared his teeth and screamed "SILENCE!" He knelt down beside Mephisto and examined him. His skin was paler than usual. His eyes closed and tired. His face was expressionless. He was cold… Rin placed his ear over the demon's heart. _… lub dub… lub dub… lub dub… _thanks God! There was a heartbeat… Weak, but still there! Suddenly, the baker's voice was heard. "Oh, Lord! What have you done! My dear boy! Prince Samael!" The old man ran limping towards the guards, Rin and Mephisto. He stared angrily at the guards. "Why did you do that to him? He's our prince!" The stupid guards looked at each other "We are sorry, sir! We thought he was the thief!" The short, fat old man exhaled "Don't say anything to lord Satan! You don't want to see him angry… I'll do something about it, myself." The guards smiled at the old man "We are very grateful!" they said and ran to clean the mess. They were left alone. The old man, Rin and Mephisto. The old man smiled genuinely. "Welcome to Gehenna, young prince!" Rin looked behind his shoulder. There was no one to be found. Was the old man talking to him? "Excuse me mister. Are you talking to me?" The old demon hit Rin's head friendly with his walking stick. "Of course I am talking to you, youngster!" Rin rubbed his head. "Why did you call me prince?" Yeah, like he didn't know… "Oh silly question! Because you are!" "But no one in here called me a prince before." The grandpa demon whisper in Rin's ear "They know who you are. However, they are afraid to admit it and say it out loud because they are afraid of Satan. He won't like your arrival here. That's for sure!" Rin looked at Mephisto. The demon was gasping for breath, weaker and paler than before. "What am I gonna do now!?" Rin's eyes opened wide looking at the gravely injured demon prince. They had come here for Amaimon's remedy and now, they had to search for Mephisto's remedy as well. "Calm down young prince. You can spend the night at my house. And prince Samael needs medical treatment immediately. It's seems to be your only choice. Besides, it's an honor to share my humble house with the princes of our kingdom!" Yeah, Rin had no other choice. "Okay, but we don't want to be a burden t you!" The oldest one smiled. "Not a burden at all!" The one helped the other to carry the injured principal inside the house. The other demons started gossiping about the arrival of the outcast princes. Rin didn't mind though. His priorities were to help Mephisto since he was the one who protected him from the guards and second, to find the remedy.

* * *

Low level demons were stopping by the old baker's house, bringing gifts for their princes. Eyeballs, fingers, snails, worms… just to show their gratitude! Mephisto was now resting in a soft bed. The bullet had been removed from his abdomen. A warm piece of cloth on his forehead was making him feel comfortable. A bowl full of hot soup was waiting for him on the nightstand. Rin was almost asleep on a chair near the bed. The old baker stepped into the room holding a plate full of bread, biscuits, brioche and strawberry marmalade. "You should eat something as well!" Rin woke up. "Oh! Um… Thank you!" he took the plate and placed it on the nightstand, near the soup. The old man felt sorry for him. He took a red blanket and wrapped it around Rin. Rin had already fell asleep again. The grandpa lit up a small candle on the nightstand and turned the lights in the room off. "Sleep well my young princes!"

* * *

End of the chapter!

REVIEW, GUYS! :D

THANKS A LOT FOR READING!

Stay tuned!


	9. Banshee's breath

**SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING, GUYS! :-)**

**Here is my story's 9th chapter…**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

It was already four o' clock in the afternoon, when Rin woke up. _Man! He needed his precious sleep more than anything! _

He fixed his eyes on the sleeping demon. Mephisto seemed to be a little better. His skin's color was pink again, and not that sickly dead-gray color. His assassin-clothes were on a wooden chair near the bed. Rin looked around for his demon sword. Where was it? He couldn't afford to lose it! _"This sword is more important than you own life…" _were his dad's words… Indeed! It was important! Especially, in a place like Gehenna…

Suddenly, the bedroom's door opened. The old baker stepped in the room holding a bowl full of soup and Rin's sword. "Good afternoon, my young prince! How are you feeling?" First of all, Rin felt calmer knowing that his sword wasn't lost and then, he felt obliged to answer. "Um… Hello mister!.. I… I'm fine!" the old demon-baker smiled innocently at Rin and took a sit beside the bed. "I'm happy to hear that, your highness!" Rin was feeling uncomfortable now. Why was the old man calling him 'prince' and 'highness' and stuff? Well, of course he was one of the demon princes for crying out loud, but it felt so wrong… He was Rin. His family was Shiro and Yukio. He was a human. He was Rin and no one else! But still…

"Please mister, stop calling me 'prince' all the time! My name is Rin!" The old, short, fat baker studied Rin's face. Then, he opened his blue eyes widely. After that, he hit Rin's head with his walking stick gently and friendly. "Ha! Okay son! I won't be calling you 'prince' anymore! But what kind of name is 'Rin'? You, humans, are always so weird! Now, where did I put that spoon…" _Seriously? Are we the weird ones?_ Rin thought but he didn't want to hurt the old man's feelings. He seemed to be nice!

* * *

The grandpa leaned with difficulty towards Mephisto and shook his shoulder gently. "Young prince… Prince Samael… Wake up…" Mephisto didn't answer nor opened his eyes. Rin had to admit that he was worried about that flamboyant (half) brother of his. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for the trickster. After all, (even if Rin didn't want to admit it) Mephisto was always protecting him. And now, it was Rin's turn to worry about Mephisto's wellbeing. He leaned towards Mephisto like the old man did. "Hey mister, allow me to do it." The old man stepped back and sat on a chair obediently. "Oh! Of course my young p-I mean Rin! And please, call me Jacaboc!" _So the old demon's name was Jacaboc… Alright!_ Rin shook Samael's shoulder lightly. "Hey you clown… Open your eyes or I'm gonna punch you!" Mephisto's lashes unlocked and revealed his demonic green eyes. _So, you were already awake! You purple sneaky snake! _"No, you won't hit me. I'm gravely wounded! You wouldn't hit an injured person! Would you?" Mephisto said with a hoarse sleepy voice. Rin looked at him with a dead serious look and then… "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hit you? IF ONLY!

Gravely injured? AS IF! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mephisto had a serious (sleepy) look on his face. Rin stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that look. "Oops! I guess you ARE injured, huh?" Mephisto was about to tear Rin apart with his claws (that boy was ALWAYS annoying!) when mr. Jacaboc cupped Mephisto's face and tuned him to his direction. "No, my young prince! Don't get angry to Rin! He didn't mean it!" Mephisto let go of Rin almost instantly! "I guess you're right!" Mr. Jacaboc smiled heartedly and petted Mephisto's head like a grandpa would. Mephisto on the other hand, was purring and smiling like a small child. To Rin it was a dream. There was no way for that guy to be Mephisto.

"Hey mr. Jacaboc! Long time no see!" Jacaboc laughed. "Indeed my son! It's been a long time. Hasn't it? Look at you, my boy. You grew up so much! I still remember you when you were a small demon, running around in my shop and here you are now, all grown up. The little tot became a mighty demon! This is the happiest day of my life!" Mephisto smiled shyly. Jacaboc's eyes flashed. "What am I doing!? Enough with the talk! It's time for you two to eat your soup!" He placed a bowl full of chicken soup in Rin's hands "Here you go Rin! I know humans like this weird soup! In my opinion, this soup is quite funny! Haha!" and then showed Mephisto a bowl full of crimson liquid and eyeballs. "I made this soup for you, my dear Samael! It's akuma soup! Your favorite! Remember?" Rin was about to swallow a spoonful of his soup when his eyes caught Mephisto's soup. _What the hell is that? I'm gonna puke! _

Green eyes lit up. "Mr. Jacaboc… I'm moved!" "Hehehe… Eat as much as you can, son! Do you want me to feed you?" Mephisto's eyes were like a puppy's. "Yes please!" Jacaboc took the spoon in his hand "Say Aaah…"

* * *

2 hours later…

"…and Samael said with baby accent 'Can I have that cookie?' Hahahaha! This guy was always in mood for sweets!" Rin was about to explode. He couldn't sit there anymore listening about Mephisto's baby quotes! "Excuse me mr. Jacaboc, but Mephisto and I are in a hurry. We need to find a remedy for Am-" "FOR HIS FAMILIAR!" Mephisto interrupted Rin on purpose. Jacaboc was confused. "Eh?" Rin glared at Mephisto and he continued his lie as easy as saying an actual fact. "You see, his familiar ate a rotten brain and then it had stomach ache so we had to come here for a remedy. Assiah is really poor in stuff like this!" Rin was confused as well but he decided to agree with the demon. After all, Mephisto knew best. "R-right! And we are very sorry but we have to take our leave now, right Mephisto?" "Right!" Jacaboc was still confused. He was sad they were leaving but he couldn't lock them up either. "Okay princes. Please use this room to change your clothes and you're free to leave." The boys did as he said. Rin helped Mephisto change his bandages and clothes! _Man, that was a really nasty injury! A bullet stuck in his abdomen. Sure as hell it's not easy to get over it… Well, he's a demon! In mind and body… _"… You sure can stand?" Mephisto smirked mischievously like a foxy child. "You know I can do a lot of things better than you! Even if I'm injured…" _Yeah, you said that bro! Good old Mephisto! _

They said goodbye to mr. Jacaboc and they set off on their journey…

* * *

The trip was long and quiet. There was red dust everywhere. There was no one around them. Only sounds from the nearest forest. Creepy yellowish eyes from every dark corner. Rin was cool, though. "Am I supposed to say 'home, sweet home'? This place sucks! It's even freakier than you! Wha' do ya thin-" _Cough cough cough cough… _Rin turned his head. "Uh… Mephisto?" Mephisto's knees gave in. The coughing fit was more violent now. The demon was holding his bandaged abdomen. Rin was scared and confused. "Hey…" he tried to touch the demon's shoulder but his effort was fruitless. Mephisto pushed him away from him. "Hey you unthankful creature! I'm trying to help here! Don't be a jerk and let me help you!" the half demon was trying to be funny in order not to make the atmosphere heavier. Deep down, he didn't like seeing that jester like that. It was so unlike him!

He finally managed to get near him and patting Mephisto lightly on his back, he made the cough stop. "I… I-_huff_… told you-_huff_… I don't need your help! _Cough cough cough…_" Rin smirked knowing that the worst was over. "Yeah, I can see that! By the way, what's with the sudden cough? Side-effects of your injury?" Mephisto stood up, straightening his cape and hood. "No. This red dust caused all this. To all demons, especially us, the royals, this red dust works as poison. It can damage our lungs so we try to avoid it. It's called Banshee's breath and it's one of the remedy's ingredients." Rin glared at him. "You mean WE will make the remedy? Is it not in a jar or something? Oh, man!" Mephisto put his hand on his waist. "Don't be lazy, dear boy! You yourself said that you wanted to save Amaimon. Prove it!" Rin turned his palms into tight fists. "And what about you? Aren't you even a little bit worried about him? You mean, if I decide not to help him, you will let him die like that?" Mephisto's grin disappeared and it was replaced by a dead serious-almost warning look. "What I'm doing with him, is none of your business, boy… But, if you insist, I told you, I would never let him die for someone else's sake. I'll protect him at any cost."

"But who will protect you, little brother?.."

* * *

Rin and Mephisto turned their heads simultaneously. A masked man before them, wearing a white formal military uniform. Mephisto pushed Rin behind him and grinned aggressively. "It's been a while. Hasn't it… Lucifer? The mask looks good on you!" the other demon grinned too. "Oh, Samael!.. What a sentimental reunion we have… What a shame you won't live to remember it! It fills my heart with sadness." "Oh, don't worry big brother! I'll live long enough to remember it. I'll live long enough to remember you begging for your life…" Mephisto's tail was uncovered once again. Though this time, he wasn't as strong as the first time. Rin could see him holding his stomach's injury and breathing heavily 'cause of the red dust. _Hmm… That's why that Lucifer is wearing that mask… It filters the air…_

* * *

Mephisto with big and quick strides attacked his older brother. He tried a punch under his chin. Lucifer on the other hand, was cool and concentrated on his attacks. He placed multiple punches in Mephisto's stomach, enough to turn his bandages from white to red. "You are nothing but a traitor! You betrayed Father and Kingdom for those lowly humans. You're nothing better than them!" Bad for him, he paid too much attention to his speech, letting Mephisto grab and pull his tail, his weak spot. "You filthy creature…" Lucifer pinned Mephisto on the ground and nailed his sword a few centimeters away from his neck. Mephisto saw his life passing before his eyes! _That was a close one! _

_Cough cough cough… No, not again!_ Rin had to do something to help Mephisto . He did the only thing that was on his mind. He threw the demon sword towards Lucifer, who was standing above Mephisto's weak body…

Blood stained everything…

…_Did I kill him!?..._

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN, SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING! :-(**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**See you next time! :-)**

**~PinkBanshee~**


	10. Team's Vins

Chapter 10

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

… _Did I kill him!?..._

There was blood everywhere! Lucifer was standing there without moving. From his open mouth, blood was running like a river. Mephisto's cough stopped immediately. Rin's demon sword was stuck in the demon's chest. Rin couldn't believe that he had caused all this. _I can't move my feet! I'm frozen! What's happening!? _Mephisto stood up slowly, breathing with difficulty and pulled the sword out of Lucifer's chest. Once again, a fountain of blood stained Mephisto's face and clothes. Lucifer's knees gave in and his bloody body fell on the ground lifeless…

* * *

"Did… Did I kill him?" Rin asked, trembling. Mephisto walked towards Rin, limping. He cleaned the younger's sword with his dark cape. Lucifer's blood was rolling down Mephisto's cheeks. His ears were long. His canines were sharp like wolf's teeth. His demonic eyes were vivid and dark at the same time. He was like a feral creature chased by humans. Rin couldn't move in order to protect himself, but he knew Mephisto wasn't going to harm him. He hadn't had the power to do so…

* * *

"Here…" Mephisto gave the sword to Rin and fell on him, almost instantly! Rin caught and supported him before the two of them fall on the ground. He didn't expect this… "Hey clown… Are you okay?" Mephisto moaned and replied "It's nothing… I just wanted to catch my breath, that's all…" _Tsk! Why you love lying so much? Stupid creature… _Rin placed his arm around Mephisto's back for support. "Mephisto?" the other turned his head. "Huh?" Rin let his eyes drop on the ground "Did I kill him?" Mephisto smirked "Not even close…" On the one hand, Rin was relieved, but, on the other hand, he really wanted to kill that bastard. He knew the next fight with him wouldn't be that easy… "Hey… put some red dust in this small jar." And using his magic tricks, he showed Rin a tiny bottle. Rin did as the royal demon said. "Let's go before Lucifer regains his consciousness…"

* * *

It was late in the evening. Well, of course Rin couldn't see the sky, but he knew it! They were walking in a thick, dark forest. Thousands of dead trees around them were making the landscape look spooky. Mephisto and Rin were searching for a place called Scarecrows field. "Please, can we rest for a while?" Mephisto asked. He was a few steps behind Rin. He didn't want to be supported by Rin or else, what about his dignity? He had a reputation to maintain. Rin put a hand on his waist. "Don't tell me you are tired already! At this pace we will never reach Scarecrows field." Mephisto closed his eyes and exhaled like a child.

* * *

About an hour later, the two of them were still crossing the forest. _Oh crap! This forest has no end! _They were walking 'n' walking… "Hey Rin, let's take a break…" Rin continued walking like he didn't hear that. "PLEASE!" He turned his head. Small beads of blood were falling on the ground from Mephisto's stomach. He was looking at his wound, breathless. Then, he lifted his eyes to see Rin. He had a pleading look on his face. "I need to rest… Please…" Rin couldn't ignore him this time. He exhaled. "Alright! But only for a little while." Mephisto nodded. He hit a tree's trunk with his back. _Ah… Peace and quiet at last! _Until a cry was heard. Rin and Mephisto looked at each other. "Eh?"

* * *

Rin was searching in the woods until he found the cry's source. A hooded, short creature was lying on the ground. The cry was heartrending! Rin couldn't ignore its presence. He approached… The creature was lying on his stomach, so Rin couldn't see its face. He had to turn it over. _Oh please… Why me of all people!? _The short creature turned out to be a small child. Rin was confused so he didn't pay much attention to its appearance. He lifted it bridal style and took it to where Mephisto was…

* * *

"Huh?" Mephisto saw Rin approaching, holding the small hooded child in his arms. "Shut up! She was crying. I couldn't just leave her there! And I think she has sprained her ankle…" Rin put the child down, beside Mephisto. The forest was cold so the child needed warmth in order to recover properly. Mephisto and Rin's bodies were the only sources of warmth.

* * *

Rin took the child's hood off. The tot's face was stunning! Turquoise - colored eyes. Big and soulful like a cat. Tanned skin and dirty-blonde locks around the face. Like Mephisto, the child had a strange haircut. Actually, not one but two blonde curls were standing on the head like a cockroach. Rin bandaged the child's sprained ankle. "Vins wants to thank you! Vins is grateful!" the child said happily. Mephisto and Rin looked at the tot at the same time. Rin was the first. "Um… Nice to meet you, Vins! It's okay. There's no reason to thank me…" The child, now Vins, looked at him with big turquoise eyes. "What are you doing here, Vins? The forest isn't a place for a cute little girl like you." The small tot grinned like Cheshire cat, revealing its pointy teeth. "The forest is Vins' home and Vins is a boy, not a girl!" He said angrily as one of his hair curls was twitching. He was funny! The young boy turned his head to face Mephisto. "Hey mister, are a demon too?" Mephisto faced the boy as well, without saying anything. The youngster recognized him straight away. His aquatic eyes grew bigger. He tried to stand up "Your Majesty! Prince Samael-ouch!" but his sprained ankle wasn't allowing him. His hurt knees gave in and the boy fell in Mephisto's arms. Mephisto was still sitting on the ground against the trunk. He was feeling a little better…

* * *

Vins' eyes were filled with tears. "Vins's l-leg hurts s-so much! What if M-Master finds out that Vins is n-not working?" Half demon and principal looked at each other confused. _Who is the kiddo's master?.. _Mephisto's eyes soften immediately. _Great! Amaimon no. 2… Alright, here goes nothing! _"Hey kid, could you please tell me who your master is?" Vins sniffed and sobbed while he was cuddling up against Mephisto. "What do you mean by 'who'? There is only one Master in this place… The most fearful of all, Lord Satan." Mephisto and Rin's blood was boiling. That bastard was behind every single offense.

* * *

"Vins has to go back." Vins stood up with difficulty and started running (more like limping) into the endless dark forest. Unfortunately for the kid, Rin was faster and stronger. He grabbed him by the arm and lifted him up in his strong arms. "Leave Vins alone! What if Vins's Master finds out about-" "Slow down kid! Say, do you want to go back to him?" the young demon shook his head. _Of course not! Master was bad to Vins! Vins was scared! Vins don't want to go back! _His cerulean eyes were tearful. _The poor guy… I wonder… How was his life before today?_

* * *

Suddenly an angry moan was heard. Yellow eyes opened and sharp teeth were shining aggressively. A monstrous creature showed itself. At least two feet taller than a normal human. It was red and it was similar to a wolf.

Half demon and forest demon looked at each other, scared. Rin stood before Vins to protect him but Vins felt obliged to help Rin like he did. So, he stood between Rin and creature… The small demon took of his hood and cape only to reveal the chains around his neck and wrists. Without looking at Rin, he said "They were my Master's gifts…" and then, he took them of…

* * *

Almost immediately, dark aura framed the kid's small body… Long blonde tail made its appearance. Two silver horns grew on his head. His hair was longer, reaching his neck's crook. Ears grew longer. Turquoise eyes turned violet. His weak body grew stronger and bigger in size. His face wasn't childish anymore. You could say he was a young adult, perhaps a little younger than Mephisto.

He bended his legs and then he jumped high, landing himself on the wolf's back. The monstrous wolf howled. It shook Vins off of its back, making him crush against a huge rock. Rin was hidden behind an old dead tree. He was ready to attack the monster if Vins needed help. But suddenly, the huge demon was behind him, sending him flying to the cliff! "Hey!" Vins rose from the rock ruins and ran towards the cliff. Rin was hanging from some small rocks and his body was dancing in the air. The endless Abyss below him and the demonic wolf above him!

Vins rolled under the wolf's legs and stopped himself before the edge. He stretched his arm to grab Rin's and pulled him up. However, the enemy had different plans…

* * *

"… A-aa… a aaah…" The pain was unbearable! Vins hadn't had the strength to scream. Screaming wasn't an option. He had to either pass out or die if he wanted to escape this hell. The wolf's canines were buried in his shoulder. However he didn't let go of Rin. _No! Human Kid… Vins won't let go of you… It's Vins's duty to save Human Kid! _He eventually pulled Rin up with the canines still buried in his body. Rin unsheathed his sword "Die filthy demon scum!" and stabbed the creature with it. Blue flames were framing the crimson wolf. The feral animal pulled its teeth out of Vins' body, leaving him in a pool of blood. _Curse you demon prince! You shall end up in Abyss's deepest cage… _And the animal's body turned into ashes…

* * *

Rin was breathless. He looked at Vins. He was a small child again, without horns and violet eyes. He was fragile and helpless… Rin approached him and turned him over. "Hey buddy, wake up! Wake up!" The tot opened his turquoise eyes and coughed. "Vins was helpful, right?" Rin smiled heartedly. "More than helpful, kid! You're the bravest fighter I've ever seen!" the child's eyes lit up. "Hey Human Kid… Are you a demon too?" Rin saw his unsheathed sword and put it back in its sheath. "Um… Yeah! I guess I am! By the way, my name's Rin" he had no other choice… The demonic child smiled "I knew it!" Rin smiled too, and lifted the boy in his arms. "Come on, it's time for you to rest for a while. You did well, Vins!" The boy closed his eyes gently, smiling.

… _What would Mephisto say about this?.._

* * *

**~~REVIEW GUYS! :D~~**

This chapter is dedicated to **AmaimonOkumura**.

Hope you like it! =)


	11. The smiling pumpkin

"Hey, hey, hey. Long time no see! Where have you been?" Mephisto was sitting on the ground, against an old dead tree. _He looks healthier than before and more energetic. That's for sure! _"Hey you clown. You okay?" Rin asked with a face like he-couldn't-care-less. Mephisto gave away a Cheshire grin. "Never healthier, dear boy… Unlike you, who are like wrecks… Really, what happened to you two? You stole the kid's stuffed animal and he attacked you? Muahahahaha…!" Rin held Vins tightly in his arms. "Actually, we had a fight with a demon, whose power was bigger than your grin." Mephisto stopped laughing. "Oh… I see! So… You ran away?" He wasn't laughing but the grin was still there. Rin's pointy fangs were exposed. That clown was pissing him off. Even if you wanted to befriend him, his big mouth wouldn't allow you… "No, we didn't run away. Vins helped me to kill it." Mephisto's eyes lit up. "Is that so…"

Rin recited the whole story to Mephisto. From the demon king's expression, Rin could tell he was in awe. Of course, Mephisto would never admit something like that, but he was now more interested in Vins' powers than before. "I would like to have a closer look if you don't mind…" Although Rin was cautious of the trickster's plans, he passed the unconscious child to Mephisto's lap. "Be gentle…" Rin said with a warning look. Mephisto didn't reply. _You better do what I told for your own good… _Mephisto held the small, thin body on his chest and using his left hand, played with the two cockroach-like curls on the boy's blonde head. He used to play with Amaimon's spike like this…

* * *

**Flashback…**

"…hahaha! Samael please stop it! Amaimon can't breathe! Ahahahahaha…" The eight year old Mephisto continued tickling his four year old brother. "No, I won't! And you know why? 'Cause you ate all of my candies! Now, SURRENDER!" the purple-head said and tickled the green haired toddler. "Amaimon will never surrender! Ahahahahahaha… Okay okay! Amaimon will surrender! Stop it, stop it! You won! Hahaha…" The two of them let their bodies fall on the blankets, breathing hard. The younger faced his brother. "Amaimon has the best brother in the world. Amaimon is happy!" the tot said smiling. Mephisto smiled happily too. He put his hand on his brother's head and started playing with his green spike.

Amai cupped Mephy's cheek with his tiny palm. "Amaimon doesn't want Samael to leave him." Young Mephisto became sad hearing Amaimon's words. "If Samael leaves, then, how will Amaimon steal his candies?" The older laughed at his brother's question.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

Mephisto exhaled. Rin knew what he was thinking and he could say that he knew that feeling. It was a common feeling between older siblings. Though, he would never like to help Mephisto, he did it cause of that feeling.

"The sooner we finish, the sooner we leave. So, let's go!" Rin was the first who stood up like a good leader. Well, it was Mephisto the one who knew this place better but he seemed to be a little off lately. "Right"… A simple word coming from the trickiest person in Assiah and Gehenna…_This clown sure has many mood swings._ "If I didn't know you any better, I would say you're pregnant or something like that." Mephisto gave him the most WTF face he had ever had. "… Come again?" Rin didn't expect Mephisto to hear that. "Eeeeh… Nothing!" he said smiling the guiltiest smile in the world.

They continued their journey, walking for about three hours. The trio reached the Scarecrows Fields, the creepiest alley in the whole Gehenna. Rin put on his hood and Mephisto held Vins piggyback style. The poor child was still unconscious. He covered him with his cape while he was putting on his crimson hood.

"Ready?"

"Never readier"

"Go"

Releasing their demonic powers, they started running like ninjas between the scarecrows. _Hang in there, kid! _Mephisto chopped down many scarecrow heads but many scarecrows had already seen them. The scarecrows started moving like zombies, trying to catch the demons. The princes kept avoiding them. "What are we looking for?" Mephisto turned his head to face Rin who was running beside him, slaying the scarecrow demons with the akuma sword. "A shop" _Seriously? _"Yes. What shop?" Mephisto, extending his arms, chopped down two demon heads. "The Smiling Pumpkin. It's a toy shop." Rin stabbed a scarecrow head with his sword. "Excuse me? What job do we have in a toy shop?" Mephisto tore a demon's neck apart, using his sharp canines. "Concentrate" then Rin saw a ghoul coming fast towards him. "AAAAAH!" he killed it the last second. "Follow me Rin." Fact; When Mephisto uses Rin's name, things get dead serious. But of course, Rin didn't pay any attention to Mephisto. He ran towards the biggest scarecrow in the field. "Watch me, clown." He was about to extend his burning sword when he saw a fire ball coming straight from the beast's mouth. _Bye everyone…_

The last second, Mephisto repulsed the fire ball with his demon-hand. After the repulsion Mephisto grabbed Rin's hood, making him to follow the demon in a dirty small alley. Mephisto was furious. "I think I told you to follow me!" Rin was scared but he didn't show it. "Aww… You do care! And I thought you were a heartless creature. Silly me!" Mephisto's half-closed eyes stabbed Rin but he said nothing. They continued running until they reached a small hidden shop in a small dirty square full of lost souls. "Yuck! Ghosts… Well, let me tell you that we, demons, don't get along with ghosts… They're not as charming as we are!" Rin was confused. "O…kay?" They crossed the square and stepped in the wooden shop. _Ring…_

"Hm? Oh, welcome to the Smiling Pumpkin! How could I help you, good sir? Looking for a nice toy for your son?" Rin looked at Mephisto suspiciously. _Am I that short? _

"Greetings Nausicaa! Actually, I'm here for business." A young girl, perhaps in Shura's age, was staring at the two princes behind the wooden bar. Rin was startled. She was beautiful! White hair to her shoulders, soft blue eyes framed my white lashes, snow white skin… She was an albino. A beautiful one!

She immediately recognized Mephisto. "Prince Samael? What are you doing here!?" But she couldn't wait for an answer. She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was a lot shorter than him! Rin was a little bit jealous of Mephisto now. "Where have you been all this time? I thought you would never return!" Mephisto's cheeks turned red. "Hey young lady! It's been a while, hasn't it?" He patted her back.

"Vins is awake!" A cheerful childish voice said, behind Mephisto. The three of them turned to face the toddler who was still hanging from the demon's body. Nausicaa spoke first. "Hello! Who are you little guy?" Vins smiled cutely. She seemed to be kind! "Vins is Vins!" She laughed and looked at Rin. "You must be the last prince of Gehenna, Rin-sama, right?" "Unfortunately…" Rin replied. She smirked. "Well, in any case, come with me…"

* * *

Sorry for kept you waiting! =(

School keeps me busy (-_-)"

I now it's a short chapter and I promise I'll work harder on the next one!

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**


End file.
